INFINITE
660px Infinite *'Nombre': INFINITE (인피니트) **'¿Por que Infinite?: '''Su nombre simboliza "su potencial sin límites" que es para dar cumplimiento a lo largo de su carrera. *'Núm. de miembros:' 7 chicos *'Orígen: Corea del Sur *'''Color oficial: Metal Gold Pearl *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' Inspirit (인스피릿). **'¿Por qué Inspirit?:' Es un juego de palabras, mejor dicho una combinación, de la palabra Infinite toman ‘In’ que representa el infinito y vitalidad, y de la palabra ‘Spirit’ que representa la voluntad del espíritu de la mente. *'Agencia:' WOOLLIM Entertainment (La misma de NELL, JiSun y ''Tasty) *'Debut: 9 de Junio del 2010 *'Sub Grupo: 'INFINITE H Carrera thumb|280px '''Pre Debut Originalmente el grupo debutaría con 5 integrantes (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woo Hyun, Hoya y Myungsoo), pero luego fueron agregados Sung Yeol y Sung Jong, quedando así un grupo de 7 integrantes. 'Debut' Su primer mini álbum titulado 'First Invasion' salió a la venta el 9 de junio del 2010, ese mismo día debutaron a través de un Showcase con la canción "Come Back Again". INFINITE es conocido por sus altos niveles de sincronización. 'Sub Unidad' Los miembros Dongwoo y Hoya formaran parte de la sub unidad INFINITE H. De acuerdo con la página AllKpop.com un representante de Woolim Entertainment declaró que: “Después de terminar sus actividades en Japón Dongwoo y Hoya han iniciado la grabación de su álbum INFINITE H“. En el mismo artículo se expresa que tanto DongWoo como Hoya demostraron química como sub unidad durante su concierto Second Invasion al interpretar “Crying” y “You Look Good”, recibieron una respuesta positiva y aumentaron la anticipación de sus futuras actividades. 'Solo' Durante noviembre de el 2012, Sung Kyu, líder de INFINITE, hizo su debut como solista con el álbum "Another Me". Integrantes Archivo:Infinite588.jpg Integrantes: '(↑) Hoya, Sung Kyu, L- (↓) Sung Yeol, Woo Hyun, Sung Jong, Dong Woo *Sung Kyu (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Dong Woo (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Woo Hyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Hoya (Rapero, Bailarín y Vocalista) *Sung Yeol (Vocalista y Bailarín) *L (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Sung Jong (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbums ' 'Singles' 'Repackage' 'Singles Promocionales' 'Japón' 'Singles' Temas para Dramas *"Always Open" Tema para Welcome To Convenience Store (2011) *Infinite - She's A Fantasy (What Is Mom OST)(2012) Premios Programas de TV *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 Running man (L, episodio 129) *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Mnet Ranking King *''2012 KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team 2" (Hoya - DongWoo) *2011 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Hoya) *2011 SBS "Strong Heart" (SungJong) * 2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (SungKyu, DongWoo, WooHyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) * 2011 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Special Episode) (WooHyun) * 2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" * 2011 Mnet "The Beatles Code" (DongWoo, WooHyun, Hoya, SungJong) * 2011 Mnet "Directors Cut" (SungKyu, Hoya, L) * 2011 Mnet "Secret t" * 2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 KBS "Star King" (WooHyun-Sungyeol) * 2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" * 2011 Mnet "The Beatles Code" (SungJong) * 2011 KBS2 Happy Together (SungJong) * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 SBS "Strong Heart" (WooHyun) * 2011 KBS "Immortal Song 2" (WooHyun) * 2011 E Channel Life or Death Situation 1% (SungJong) * 2011 MBC "Show! Music Core" (WooHyun and SungYeol as One Day MCs) * 2011 tvN "Comedy Big League" (DongWoo, SungYeol, L, SungJong) * 2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010 Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" * 2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010 MBC "Quiz That Changes The World" (SungYeol, SungJong) * 2010 ETV "Wowman" (DongWoo) * 2010 XTV "Lucky Strike" (WooHyun) * 2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" * 2010 Mnet Scandal (SungKyu, WooHyun) *2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (SungKyu, WooHyun, L) * 2010 KBS "Star Golden Bell" (SungJong) * 2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" * 2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) * 2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Anuncios *Galaxy player 5.8 (ver video) Curiosidades *Actualmente viven en el mismo edificio que BIGBANG. *Participaron con After School en el 2011 MBC Gayo Daejun. *Ganaron su primer premio el 1 de Septiembre del 2011 con su canción "Be mine". *Su canción She's back era originalmente para SHINee, pero como la canción no iba con el concepto del álbum Lucifer, fue cedida a Infinite. *En marzo 2012 fueron elegidos como la imagen de "GALAXY PLAYER" de Samsung. *Son modelos para la colección de uniformes Elite verano 2012 a lado de IU. *Realizaron una parodia de Shut up! Flower Boy Band (dorama en el que aparece L ) en su más reciente concierto "Second Invasion Evolution" el 01 de Abril 2012. *En el Showcasse "The Mission", Sunggyu confesó de que era la primera vez que él viajaba en un helicóptero y que tenía miedo. *Obtuvieron su primera "Triple Crown" en M!CountDown el 14 de Junio del 2012 con su canción "The Chaser". *Fueron los primeros invitados idol del programa "Weekly Idol". *Están trabajando con UNICEF para promocionar la “2012 UNICEF Birthday Donation Campaign".'' *Hoya debutará como actor en un drama que será transmitido a través de TVN en un futuro próximo. *Son considerados uno de los grupos con mayor presición en sus bailes. *La pelicula de Infinite "Infinite 3D" superó en audiencia a la de Super Junior, Big Bang y BEAST. *Por primera vez estuvieron dentro del Top 10 de los Melon Music Awards en el 2012, con su exitosa canción "The Chaser". Ver video *Infinite ocupó el primer lugar en los billboard 20 Best K-Pop Songs of 2012 con "The Chaser". *Se les vincula constantemente con el grupo Sistar por las fechas de debut (5 días de diferencia entre los dos) y por la relación entre los integrantes de ambos grupos. *En los Golden Disk Awards, se llevaron dos premios en total: El premio "Mejor presentación en grupo" y uno de los premios "Disk Bonsang". *INFINITE esta organizandose para sacar un nuevo album despues de que INFINITE-H termine. *Son el unico grupo idol que a estado en 4 episodios diferentes de "Weekly Idol" *Fueron catalogados por billboard como el mejor grupo k-pop ascendiente del 2012 por su cancion chaser. *Los miembros son amigos de Soohyun y Eli de U-Kiss *Main Love ''es el nombre del nuevo single de INFINITE, próximo lanzarse el 21 de marzo de 2013. Enlaces *Web Oficial Infinite - Corea *Web Oficial Infinite - Japón *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Youtube Oficial INFINITE *Youtube Oficial INFINITE on air *Facebook Oficial INFINITE Twitter *Twitter Oficial ∞ DongWoo *Twitter Oficial ∞ Hoya *Twitter Oficial ∞ L *Twitter Oficial ∞ SungYeol *Twitter Oficial ∞ WooHyun *Twitter Oficial ∞ SungKyu *Twitter Oficial ∞ SungJong Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|♫ INFINITE - Come Back Againthumb|right|300px|♫ INFINITE - She's Back 'Japón' thumb|left|300px|♫ INFINITE - BTD (Jap. Ver) thumb|right|300px|♫ INFINITE - BE MINE (Jap. Ver) Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:JPop